Une vie de chien
by Lufna
Summary: Aujourd'hui nous avons été séparés de maman. Elle était très inquiète et nous a dit adieu du regard. En espérant que notre nouvelle "famille humaine" s'occupera aussi bien de nous qu'elle l'a fait. Voici le point de vue de Luffy si il était un chien. One Shot; AU.


**Semaine 1:**

Ça fait aujourd'hui une semaine que je suis né, quel bonheur d'être arrivé dans ce monde !

**Semaine 2:**

Maman s'occupe très bien de moi et mes frères, c'est une mère exemplaire. On est trois chiots et moi je suis le petit dernier. Bref une belle famille de labradors. Mais je n'ai encore jamais vu papa.

**Semaine 3:**

J'arrive maintenant à courir, super ! Maman est inquiète, elle pense que je vais me faire du mal. Quand je la regarde, je l'envie beaucoup; elle est tellement belle avec sa fourrure de couleur sable dont les poils de ses oreilles et queue sont ondulées. Les créatures qui "s'occupent" de nous -sous le nom d'humain- l'appel "Rouge". Moi je suis tout noir, avec les poils de ma queue qui sont en bataille. Mes grands frères sont légèrement différents, l'un est tout noir, comme moi, mais il a les poils ondulés aux oreilles et à la queue comme maman; et l'autre a un pelage tout frisé de couleur sable.

**Mois 1: **

C'est horrible, affreux ! Un de mes grands frères est mort. Je hurle et couine tandis que ma mère me console du mieux qu'elle peut. Mon autre frère, celui qui a hérité des poils ondulés de maman reste calme, l'air serieux. Pour sa mémoire, on avait décider de l'appeler Sabo, qu'il ai au moins un nom.

**Mois 2:**

J'ai fait mon deuil et je recommence de nouveau à vouloir jouer. Grand frère refusé de jouer avec moi au départ, mais c'est laissé aller au fur et à mesure du temps. On s'amuse beaucoup et maman semble fier de nous voir ainsi.

**Mois 3: **

Aujourd'hui nous avons été séparés de maman. Elle était très inquiète et nous a dit adieu du regard. En espérant que notre nouvelle "famille humaine" s'occupera aussi bien de nous qu'elle l'a fait.

**Mois 5:**

Nous avons grandis vite, tout nous attire et nous intéresse. Il y a plusieurs enfants à la maison, ils sont pour nous comme des "petits frères". Nous nous ammusons beaucoup, ils nous tirent la queue, et on les mords pour jouer. On m'a donné comme nom Luffy; et Ace pour mon frère.

**Mois 6:**

Aujourd'hui, ils m'ont disputé. Ma maîtresse m'a grondé parce que j'ai fait pipi à l'interieur de la maison, mais ils n'ont jamais dit où on devaient le faire. En plus, nous dormons dans la réserve..et on se plaignait pas !

**Mois 12:**

Aujourd'hui nous avons eu un an. On est des chiens adultes. Nos maîtres disent que nous avons grandi plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent être fiers de nous ! Mais Ace semble sceptique à ma conclusion.

**Mois 13:**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis senti très triste. Mon "petit frère" a pris la balle de Ace. Nous on lui prends jamais ses jouets. Alors il lui a reprise. Mais ses mâchoires sont devenues fortes et il l'a blessé sans le vouloir. Après la peur, nos maîtres étaient furieux et ils nous ont enchaînés, nous ne pouvons presque plus voir le soleil. Ils disent qu'ils vont nous surveiller, qu'on est ingrats. Ace me lance des regards désolés. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe.

**Mois 15:**

Plus rien n'est pareil...Ace et moi vivons sur le balcon. Je me sens très seule mais Ace viens me consoler. Notre famille ne nous aimes plus. Ils oublient parfois qu'on a faim ou soif. Quand il pleut, nous n'avons pas de toit pour nous protéger, mais Ace insite pour me couvrir de son corps.

**Mois 16:**

Aujourd'hui, ils nous ont fait descendre du balcon. On était sûr que notre famille nous avait pardonné et on était si content qu'on sautait de joie. Nos queues bougeaient dans tous les sens. En plus ils nous emmènent avec eux pour une promenade ! Nous avons pris la direction de la route et d'un coups ils se sont arrêtés. Ils ont ouvert la porte et on était descendus tout contents, croyant que nous allions passer la journée ensemble, à la campagne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont fermé la porte et sont partis. "Écoutez, attendez !" Vous...Vous nous oubliez. Nous avions courru derrière la voiture de toutes nos forces. Mon angoisse grandissait quand je me rendais compte que j'allais m'évanouir et qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ace s'arrêta de courir en me voyant tombé d'épuisement: Ils nous avaient oubliés.

**Mois 17:**

Nous avons essayés en vain de retrouver le chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Je me sens mal et nous sommes perdus. Sur notre chemin, il y a des gens de coeur qui nous regardent avec tristesse et nous donnent un peu à manger. On les remercie du regard et du fond du coeur. J'aimerais qu'ils nous adoptent et je leur serais loyal comme personne. Mais ils disent juste "Pauvres petits chiens", ils sont perdu.

**Mois 18:**

L'autre jour, nous sommes passé devant une école et j'ai vu plein d'enfants et de jeunes comme mes "petits frères". Je me suis approché en courant, tout joyeux, en ignorant Ace qui me criait de revenir. Un groupe, en riant, ma l'ancé une pluie de pierres pour "voir qui visait le mieux". Une des pierres ma ouvertes en dessous de l'oeil gauche. Ace ma soigné ma plaie du mieux qu'il le pouvait en la lèchant.

**Mois 19:**

Vous ne le croirez pas, mais les gens avaient plus pitié de nous quand nous étions plus joli. Maintenant, on est maigre, notre aspect à changé. J'ai une méchante blessure douleureuse en dessous de l'oeil et les gens nous font partir à coups de balais quand on essaie de se coucher dans un petit coin d'ombre.

**Mois 20:**

Je ne peux presque pas bouger. Aujourd'hui, en essayant de traverser la rue où circulent les voitures, je me suis fait renverser. On pensait être dans un endroit sûr appelé fossé, mais on n'oublira jamais le regard de satisfaction du conducteur qui a même fait un écart pour essayer de nous écraser. SI AU MOINS IL M'AVAIT TUÉ ! Mais il m'a éclaté la hanche. Ace, qui était devant, n'avait pas était frappé par le conducteur. Je suis soulagé, il est encore en vie, j'ai cru l'avoir perdu et de m'être retrouver seule. La douleur est terrible, mes pattes arrières ne réagissent plus. Ace m'a aidé vers un peu d'herbe au bord de la route.

**Mois 21:**

Cela fait maintenant 10 jours que je passe sous le soleil, la pluie, sans manger. Au début, Ace s'occupé de me nourrir en partant chasser dans la petite forêt d'a côté. Mais il y a de ça 8 jours, j'ai entendu des voitures rentraient en colisions dans un bruit sourd, à quelque centaine de mètre d'ici, et depuis il n'est pas revenue. Je ne me fait pas d'histoire, Ace est mort. J'ai passé cinq jours entier à pleurer pour lui, et si je ne pleure pas maintenant, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus assez d'eau pour que mon corps se permette de la rejetter. La douleur est insuportable. Je me sens très mal et je suis dans un lieu humide. On dirait même que mon poil tombe. Des gens passent, ils ne me voient même pas, d'autres disent "ne t'approche pas". Je suis presque inconscient, mais une force étrange m'a fait ouvrir les yeux...la douceur de sa voix m'a fait réagir. Elle disait "pauvre petite chien, dans quel état ils t'ont laissé"...elle avait des cheveux noirs qui allaient jusqu'à ses épaules et de magnifiques yeux bleu...avec elle il y avait un monsieur en blouse blanche, il m'a touché et a dit "Je regrette madame, mais ce chien ne peut plus être soigné, il vaut mieux arrêter ses souffrances". La gentille dame s'est mise à me regarder d'un regards triste et à aprouvé.

Comme je le pouvais, j'ai bougé la queue et je l'ai regardé, la remerciant de m'aidé à trouver le repos. Sabo..Ace..j'arrive mes frères !Je n'ai sentit que la piqûre de la seringue et je me suis endormi pour toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais pas, j'ai vu un article triste sur l'histoire d'un chien et j'ai voulai m'en inspirer. Dite ce que vous en pensez et si vous en voulez d'autres du même genre. <strong>

**Bisous mes Loulous !**


End file.
